corpsinsfandomcom-20200214-history
SINless
Bakground In the 6th World, SINless designates a metahuman without a SIN. Members of the Hyper RPG community who are not affiliated with a Corporation in the Corporate Metagame or don't want to show their affiliation sometimes refer to themselves as SINless (or #SINless). In Corporate SINs MMFEC are so apt at using fake SINs that their real status in this regard is hard to decipher. Fang is known to have had an Aztechnology SIN. Mordecai is definitely SINless, as he eloquently demonstrated while helping protect voters from the Ork Underground making their voice heard during the election that followed governor Brackhaven's resignationSee .. In the Corporate Metagame SINless ethos A group calling themselves the SINless were interviewedSee . and published a short manifesto: We are The SINless! And we have been oppressed and ignored for too long. Our rights trampled, our liberties stripped away by the corporations. These institutions exist only to take what we have. Our land, our money, our freedom! But we will no longer just sit back as the corporations rule our world with greed and exploitation. We will burn away the shackles of oppression, we will melt down the walls that contain us. We will have the freedom they so hate! We will burn them all, that is their fate! SSN #38 also published the letter of Oza17S, who claimed to be SINless and reject anarchy. SSN added that: "Oza17S brings up a really important concern. These anarchist groups are calling themselves The SINless. While they may indeed be SINless, they are not all SINless. Knight Errant, don’t judge all SINless by the actions of a few. Anarchist Group The SINless, know that your actions are very likely to result in violence towards the very people you claim to represent." These two articles echoed discussions taking place in the community about giving the SINless a role in the Metagame. Notable SINless characters Molotov: A firebrand revolutionary in every sense of the word, he started a good and stable life as a firefighter working for Saeder-Krupp with a loving wife and good home. He was pushed over the brink when his wife, Maki AdsidaThis detail appeared in ., died after his employer denied her medical care for a curable disease. But would she approve his behavior and accept what he has become?Read Molotov's profile and much more in demmalition1's article for . Molotov and allies were responsible for the massive fire at the Downtown Grand Christmas treeSource: .. Molotov was severely wounded and arrested after setting fire to the club known as The Downward Spiral. This final crime left 81 dead and another 88 injured, and caused property damage to surrounding buildings in the low millions. Thus ends Demmalition1's wrenching first-person account of the night's eventsThis paragraph is adapted from Demmalition1's story in .: I’m so sorry Maki Adsida, I’m sorry a man you loved chose to tarnish his name in your memory. In the process he took over 100 lives with him over the course of several months. He will know nothing but anguish and pain, and not your loving grace. I’m sorry. Personally, I hope he burns in Hell. SINless organizations The Knights of Red: A local SINless community security force that was on hand to keep the protesters safe during the Recognition Rally in Westlake Park.See . The Hellhound gang: This is Molotov's group. His known partners in crime are a female decker by the handle 5t@1k3r (Maria Stoyanova) and a brute named Charles Whiteman. Bai Zhao, Choi Zhao, Agnes Peterson were members until their death during the attack on Eustace Zhalang.See . Category:Memes Category:Metagame